


warm blankets

by glitch_writes



Series: EnnoTanaKano [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Chikara's not ready to wake up.





	warm blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111605) by [Gilrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael). 



Kanoka stifled a giggle as she watched Chikara shuffle towards the table.

Of the three of them, Chikara was always the hardest to wake. He’d usually manage to get up on his own, sometimes before the other two, but he’d never be  _ awake. _ He’d shuffle from Point A to Point B, occasionally bumping into (and apologizing to) doorways and tables, and any attempts at talking were mostly incoherent mumbling. 

He was also the cutest to watch wake up. She’d gotten Ryuu to begrudgingly agree it was Chikara instead of her, but only because she was less likely to mumble a few “‘M sorry”’s and pat the couch apologetically after walking into it. 

Chikara’s gaze was sleepier than usual as he glanced around the kitchen, from Ryuu standing by the counter to Kanoka sitting at the table, before he gave her a tender smile, a smile just for her and Ryuu. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Ryuu greeted him with a kiss to his temple. “Just in time for breakfast.”

Chikara shook his head, a strand of hair sticking up shaking with it. “No.”

“Huh?”

“No breakfast. More sleep.” He shuffled over towards Kanoka, leaning down to hook his arms under her thighs, and with a grunt - and a squeak from Kanoka - he lifted her off the chair. 

Kanoka wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, giggling as he carried her back into the bedroom and plopped her onto the bed. He pulled the blanket up over them before draping his arm over her, burying his face into her hair and kissing her nape. “Good night.”

“Hey, no cuddling without me!” Ryuu slid in on her other side, kissing the tip of her nose before pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. 

Enveloped in their embraces, her eyes fluttered closed as well, the sweet warmth lulling her back to sleep.

They woke to an odor wafting from the kitchen and Ryuu shooting out of the bed. “My soup!”


End file.
